


I Keep My Visions to Myself

by BlushingNewb



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lightning Fast 'verse, M/M, Smut, hack frauds, just for fun, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingNewb/pseuds/BlushingNewb
Summary: Mike discovers TikTok and wants Jay to star in some promotional videos for the shop. Jay discovers Mike’s saved videos and has a few of his own ideas.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	I Keep My Visions to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, fellow lovers of endlesssssss trassssssh! This is set in the Lightning Fast ‘verse and is a work of complete fiction.

“What are you doing? Wake up, Jay, we’ll be too late!”

Jay startled and fell forward onto what turned out to be the detritus-covered desk at the VCR shop. He caught himself in just enough time to keep his coffee cup from spilling, but only because he’d pulled a leftover can of beer into his lap first. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Mike, who was still standing in the open door, letting all the cold air in.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jay asked, patting grumpily at his newly dampened thighs. Mike beamed and held up a jug of juice with apparent triumph.

“Don’t you remember?” Mike asked.

Jay did, but he’d hoped Mike had forgotten. Three beers earlier in the day, they’d stumbled onto a skateboard in the back stockroom. Mike’s eyes had lit up and he’d begged Jay to ride it around in the parking lot, somehow remembering better than Jay did that he’d had one in high school. From time to time it seemed like Mike remembered parts of Jay’s life better than he did, but it was ok - Jay remembered lots of things for Mike, too.

Anyway, after Jay had managed to not fall on his ass on the concrete, Mike had exclaimed that he had a brilliant idea and made a beeline for his car. Jay had rolled his eyes and headed for the warmth of the shop.

And now Mike was blathering on about the newest app people were obsessed with and how it would be fantastic if they made a short video clip of Jay skateboarding around the store, lip-synching to Fleetwood Mac and drinking from a massive Lightning Fast VCR novelty flask. Jay stared at the floor while Mike gave his sales pitch, hoping for Mike to scrap the idea of his own accord.

Instead, Mike raised his eyebrows and asked, “so, whaddaya think?” 

“I think you’re an idiot for going out and getting juice when nobody will care what I’m drinking. I also think we’re hacks for even considering this, it’s not original. Or funny.”

Mike flapped his hands in the air dismissively. 

“That’s how it works, with all the algorithms and shit. If I use the right hashtags and it’s similar to something someone else likes watching, it’ll get seen. Then people will come beating down our door for repairs,” Mike said.

“How many people watching TikTok even know what a VCR is?” Jay asked.

“C’mon, Jay,” Mike pleaded, leaving Jay’s question entirely unaddressed. He hated how big and pretty Mike could make his eyes look when he was trying to get Jay to do his dirty work. Or was it just that Mike’s eyes were always that lovely?

“It won’t take long, and besides, you’ll look great,” Mike urged. Jay was astounded, and as the words hung in the air, he was charmed to see a pink flush rise up on Mike’s cheeks.

“Anyway,” Mike rushed out, “we’re burning daylight! Let’s go!”

And for reasons that weren’t entirely clear even to Jay, he snatched up the skateboard from where he’d laid it behind the desk and they headed outside together. 

The mini filming session wasn’t a total disaster. Jay had decided he wanted to use “Landslide” for their parody, and he was pretty impressed that he’d kept his balance while recording himself. He and Mike sat behind the desk, watching the footage, and Jay was very relieved that it was less than thirty seconds long. It wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done for Mike, by far.

“I love it!” Mike exclaimed. “The light’s hitting your face just right. You should’ve taken your shirt off, though, shown off a bit.”

Jay dropped Mike’s phone on the desk and gaped at him. 

“What?” Mike said. “I mean,” he stammered, “you were saying that you’d been trying to do push ups again. And stuff.” Mike grabbed the novelty flask and took a giant swig from it. 

“What now?” Jay asked. Mike continued to gulp from the flask, and a tiny alarm bell started to go off in Jay’s head. 

“Well obviously, we post it,” Mike paused briefly to reply, then lifted the flask to his lips again, clearly not interested in continuing the conversation. All at once Jay realized his error.

“Is that cranberry-peach juice? Aren’t you allergic to peaches, Mike?”

Juice sprayed from Mike’s mouth at record speed, splattering onto the keyboard, the computer monitor, and their landline phone. A few drops landed on Jay’s hair, but Mike had apparently attempted to spare him. Mike flung down the flask and looked at Jay, horrified.

“It was all they had,” Mike said, already rubbing at his lips, and Jay would’ve bet good money that they had started itching. Jay felt an unusual stirring under his ribcage; a rapid and rising concern for his friend.

“Do you need an epi-pen?” Jay asked, putting his coat on and digging for his car keys. 

“Mo,” Mike said, his mouth visibly reddening, and Jay was simultaneously filled with mirth and pity at the sight. “I’ll just haf to take fome Benadryl and put ice on. I meed to leef,” he said, rubbing at his face again.

Pity won out over his own sense of amusement, and Jay patted Mike on the shoulder.

“Come on, you asshole,” Jay told him. “I’ll drive you home. You’ll be okay. We’ll clean up this mess later. Or not,” he said, shoving some wet papers from the desk onto the filthy floor.

It wasn’t until Mike was settled on his ancient sofa with a pack of frozen peas held to his mouth that they both realized his phone was still at the shop. Jay handed a drowsy Mike his own phone just in case, and headed back to the store. It was sitting just where they’d left it, and Jay decided he’d humor Mike and post their video. 

As Jay pulled up the option on Mike’s TikTok account (appropriately named @lightfas_VCR) to upload the video, he caught sight of several others. It looked like they featured other guys with skateboards, so he didn’t make much of it. Posting their video was easy enough, and once he’d finished, a video began playing automatically. Given how the app operated, it was probably vaguely related to something Mike had watched several times already.

Jay’s brows drew down as he saw a blond shirtless guy with nipple piercings start dancing to “Savage Love.” The guy had decent moves and it was pretty provocative. Jay blushed, glad that nobody was there to watch him. So what if he had a bit of a thing for shirtless dudes?

But this was _Mike’s_ account. 

It was probably just a coincidence. He should shut down the app, quit dawdling, and get back to Mike. Without warning, the next video rolled up. Another bare-chested fella with nipple rings, dancing, only this guy had a beard. Jay’s mouth was now completely dry and an unhealthy curiosity was creeping through him. He thought of Mike’s dark eyes, how he’d brought up Jay taking off his clothes. Jay opened up Mike’s saved videos in what was a clear violation of his privacy, but Jay was beginning to feel a bit exploited himself. 

There weren’t just a couple of videos featuring half-naked guys dancing, or lip-synching, with or without skateboards. There were many. All the men had slight builds and were in varying states of fitness, and _all_ of them had beards. 

Oh, shit. This was weird, and surreal, and worst of all, Jay was getting an empathy boner over what had to be Mike’s esteem for his... type. Well, they weren’t quite the same as Jay. They all had nipple piercings, and Jay had absolutely zero interest in acquiring nipple piercings. Or he hadn’t before he’d fallen into this bizarro subdimension where Mike apparently had a thing for guys that looked like him.

Could that mean that Mike had a thing for _him_? Jay was beginning to acknowledge that he had a longstanding thing for Mike.

There were so many adult ways to find an answer to this mystery and to resolve the tension between them. Jay contemplated this for a good ten minutes before abandoning all those perfectly practical solutions. He’d make Mike sweat a bit first, but only once he stopped being all itchy and allergic. Content with his plan, Jay pocketed Mike’s phone and left the shop to return to him. 

About a week or so later, they were once again seated around the still-sticky desk in the front room of the store. Jay felt really good about the day’s work; they’d told a customer that they’d get to their VCR sometime after Christmas and they’d ripped the latest Michael Bay movie - _Crystal and Steve_ , a romantic comedy - to shreds. Now that Jay’s senses were heightened by his recent enlightenment, Jay was fully aware of when Mike snuck longing little looks at him when he thought Jay wasn’t looking. It was this new awareness that strengthened Jay’s resolve and that inspired his daring now.

He put his plan into action just as Mike started fiddling with his own phone. Jay turned on a playlist that he’d compiled several days ago - a collection of the last two weeks’ earwormiest hits, with an emphasis on dance beats.* Jay was hoping to avoid dancing entirely; maybe the music alone would be evocative enough for Mike.

Mike’s curiosity was indeed provoked and he looked up at Jay with puzzlement.

“A little off for you, isn’t it, synthwave boy?” he asked snarkily.

Jay ignored him and ducked into the back. When he emerged with the skateboard over his shoulder, Mike scratched his head.

“I was thinking I’d do that video after all, the one you were talking about,” Jay said.

Mike looked suspicious.

“Uhhh, well, the one we did earlier did get some likes. We got that phone call on Tuesday, too.”

“Oh,” said Jay casually, “I meant the one where I took off my clothes like you wanted.” He proceeded to unbutton his work shirt with one hand, and he hoped it wasn’t lost on Mike that he’d forgone a t-shirt that day. 

It was extremely rewarding to see a flush creep up Mike’s face from his neck. Jay wanted to make him absolutely squirm.

“See, I saw your little collection, Mike,” Jay said, smirking. When he got to the fourth button of his shirt, he spread it open to reveal his chest, inwardly trying not to panic. He’d done some push ups over the last couple of days, but that hadn’t quite minimized the plumpness of his pecs the way he’d hoped. Nevertheless, the icing on today’s cake was what he’d done to his nipples. Jay sure as hell wasn’t about to subject himself to a piercing gun, but the magnetic studs he’d used might be pretty convincing to the casual observer.

He certainly had Mike’s full attention now.

“Holy shit,” Mike whispered. “I, uh…” he foundered, falling silent.

Jay grinned at him, and, summoning his inner slut, he rubbed a forefinger around his nipple. It was cheesy as hell, but the look on Mike’s face kept Jay from collapsing into laughter. Mike’s eyes were wider and darker than Jay had ever seen, and his mouth was hanging open a bit.

“This is what finally shuts up your disgusting mouth?” Jay asked. 

Mike licked his lips and then swallowed. To Jay’s surprise, he nodded. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Um, maybe I should’ve, well, I guess...Jay, are you fucking with me right now? I’m sorry I put you up to all of that. It was pretty shitty of me.”

Jay tossed the skateboard onto the floor, then licked his own lips and strode closer to Mike, got all up in his personal space.

“I’m a little bit fucking with you, I mean, I can’t _not_ , you’re such an asshole. Mostly, though, I think it’s pretty hot that you’ve been fanboying over a bunch of dudes that look like me.”

Mike gave him a small, relieved smile. 

“If it matters,” Mike said, “you’re the only one I really…”

Jay shut him up by pulling him down into a kiss. Mike let out a high, surprised noise, but got into the kissing very quickly. He was wonderfully pushy and licked into Jay’s mouth, then sucked at his lower lip. Jay was all for it, opened for more, and Mike obliged him with long pulses of his tongue. Mike shuffled them both toward the wall, and when Jay’s back was up against it, Mike roughly tilted Jay’s chin up with one hand to dip his tongue even deeper into him, and Jay felt his knees weakening.

“Can I...?” Mike whispered into his mouth desperately, “please, I really wanna touch ‘em.”

Jay laughed softly at him. “They aren’t the real deal, but yeah, you can.”

Mike pulled away from Jay’s mouth to dance his fingers over his chest, then rubbed at the flat circle around Jay’s right nipple with a thumb, and Jay startled himself with a quiet moan. Mike placed the tip of his index finger directly on top of his peaked flesh, and Jay writhed for it.

“Is it good?” Mike asked.

“Yeah. Crazy sensitive, though. It pinched, putting them on...stings a little bit now, with you touching them.”

Mike let out a deep groan and sank to his knees.  
  
“You cannot say shit like that,” Mike muttered into Jay’s stomach, and Jay laughed as Mike’s warm breath tickled him.

“I love how weird you are for this,” Jay said, putting his own fingers into Mike’s hair.

“You would, you little button-pusher. Just remember, this is your fault, what I’m about to do to you,” Mike replied, and then Jay stopped caring how weird anything seemed because Mike was fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, opening his pants, pulling him out of his boxer briefs.

“Oh, please, yeah,” Jay moaned, “please, please, suck me, put your mouth on me, do it,” and after that he forgot how to do words for a while because Mike’s mouth was warm and wet and Jay fit perfectly into it, such a perfect fit that Mike didn’t even need to cough when Jay was all the way in, and Mike was good, so, so good that he let Jay pull at his hair, and where in the hell had this been all his life, how dare Mike keep this from him. 

“Gonna - gonna - Mike…” and as this stumbled out of his mouth, Jay tried to push weakly at Mike’s head, but Mike grabbed his hips with both hands and forced him forward instead, and oh, hello, there was Mike’s throat after all, and it was too spectacular for Jay to regret that it actually ended so quickly.

Jay was still gasping when Mike rose up to claim his mouth again, and Mike’s kisses this time were sloppy, filthier now for tasting of Jay. He whimpered when Mike pinched a nipple and Mike pulled away from his mouth and rested his forehead against Jay’s. 

“Goddamn,” Mike breathed, and Jay was pretty sure he was trembling. Mike opened his own pants and Jay reached down to help him, but Mike just tried to push his hand out of the way.

“You touch me now and I will come all over you,” Mike warned, and Jay snorted.

“I honestly don’t see the problem,” Jay said, and looked down to get a better view of him, then sighed. “Of course. Because of course your dick is huge.”

Mike looked alarmed and tightened his fist at the base of his cock, shaking. Jay gave him a moment, then placed his hand around Mike’s. Jay kissed his forehead, sweetly.

“How do you wanna finish?” Jay asked. 

Mike’s face turned panicky again, and Jay stroked his cheek, trying to soothe him.

“I...I wanna come on ‘em, I’m sorry,” Mike rushed out, and Jay held back his laughter. Jay should’ve known, but Mike’s hesitation was actually kind of endearing. For all that Jay had enjoyed giving Mike grief about this, he didn’t actually want him to be ashamed. Jay rubbed his fingers on the back of Mike’s neck and enjoyed his full body shudder.

“Nah, don’t be sorry. It’s kinda hot that you like it so much. You’re cleaning it up, though,” he warned, and even as Jay said this, he felt his spent cock give a weak twitch at the extremely kinky mental image of Mike licking up his own mess. He pulled away from Mike, smiled, and got on his knees, offering up his chest.

Mike let out a deep moan and crouched over Jay, and the movement of his fist on his long, thick cock became swift and smooth. Jay admired Mike’s heaving shoulders and the roll of his hips, and when Jay felt wet warmth spill onto his chest, he felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach at the sweet, broken-open look on Mike’s face. Mike collapsed onto his knees in front of Jay and rested his head carefully on his shoulder until his breathing became more regular, and Jay stroked his hair. When Mike pulled away from him, he gave Jay a soft kiss before mumbling that he was going to the back for some paper towels.

They closed the store early. There was no real reason not to.

Jay insisted that Mike come home with him, and though he didn’t voice it aloud, Jay was pretty sure that Mike understood that Jay wanted him there with him all the time now. They fooled around some more, and while they were toweling off after a shower together, Jay caught Mike fingering the magnetic studs he’d removed earlier and placed on the counter. Jay smiled at him.

“Wanna try ‘em on?”

Mike blushed again and looked down at his feet. “If you want,” he said, nodding, and Jay shrugged.

“I don’t think I’m as into them as I am into...other things,” Jay said with an unsubtle glance at Mike’s dick, and he was delighted that this made Mike bark out a loud laugh, shaking him out of his embarrassment. Jay chuckled with him and rubbed Mike’s arm.

“I’ll let you put them on me tomorrow, though, after we get done with work,” Jay said.

“Ngh,” Mike grunted, and he pulled Jay into a tight embrace. “You are an evil little fucker. That’s all I’m going to think about until then.”

“An evil little fucker with access to your TikTok. This is technically all your fault.” He breathed in Mike’s clean scent and nuzzled at his neck. A random but somewhat disturbing thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Mike, can other people see the videos that the @lightfas_VCR profile likes?”

CUT TO CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> *insert your own playlist here of today’s greatest sticky-song-syndrome-inducing hits
> 
> On Sunday night I was feeling creative so I asked some fellow fans for prompt ideas. The ones that stuck with me were “learning to use tiktok” and “nipple piercings.” There were some other good ones, but this was the fic that burst forth from my head that night. 
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by.


End file.
